Klein Volunteer Fire Department
The Klein Volunteer Fire Department is an agency in suburban Harris County, Texas. On weekdays five stations are staffed with part-time paid firefighters. One station is staffed with volunteers on weeknights, and two stations are staffed with volunteers on weekends. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 31 - 18337 Stuebner-Airline Road, Spring Built 2003 :Engine 301 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) :Engine 31 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) (SN#26934-0?) :Squad 31 - 2003 Ford F-550 / E-One (450/350/25A) :Tanker 31 - 2003 Kenworth / E-One (2000/3000) :Tower 31 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#31120-01) Fire Station 32 - 14640 Gladebrook Drive, Oak Creek Village Renovated 2017 :Engine 32 - :Tower 32 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#31120-02) Fire Station 33 - 9755 Landry Boulveard, Houston :Engine 33 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) :Tanker 33 - 2003 Kenworth / E-One (2000/3000) Fire Station 34 - 16810 Squyres Road, Spring Built 1978, renovated 2017 :Engine 34 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) (SN#26934-0?) :Rescue 34 - 2014 Pierce Velocity walk-around heavy rescue (SN#26933) :Squad 34 - 2003 Ford F-550 / E-One (Superior) (450/350/25A) (SN#125882) (SN#SE 2917) (Ex-Squad 31) Fire Station 35 - 8230 Boudreaux Road, Tomball :Engine 35 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) (SN#26934-0?) :Booster 35 - 2016 Ford F-350 brush truck :Rehab 35 - Peterbilt 335 / Ferrara walk-in command/rehab (SN#H-3698) Fire Station 36 - 18822 North Eldridge Parkway, Tomball Built 2009 :Engine 36 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#29872-01) :Tower 36 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#31120-03) :Booster 36 - 2009 Ford F-350 brush truck Fire Station 37 - 19302 T.C. Jester Boulevard, Spring Built 2013 :Engine 37 - 2019 Pierce Velocity (2000/750/20F) (SN#33127-02) :Equipment 37 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 34) Fire Station 38 - 9600 Crescent Clover Drive, Spring Built 2017 :Engine 38 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#29872-02) Station/Assignment Unknown :Engine 30 - 2019 Pierce Velocity (2000/750/20F) (SN#33127-01) :2018 Ford F-550 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (200/300/10A) (Job#14352-01) :2018 Ford F-550 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (200/300/10A) (Job#14352-02) :2013 Pierce Velocity pumper (1500/750/25F) (SN#26934-0?) (Ex-Engine 37) :2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (Ex-Engine 301, ex-Engine 31) :2003 E-One Cyclone II (2000/300/100' rear-mount) :2003 E-One Cyclone II (2000/300/100' rear-mount) (SO#126280) :2003 E-One Cyclone II (2000/350/95' rear-mount tower) :High Water Rescue Vehicle - Stewart & Stevenson M1078 2½t 4x4 :2016 Polaris Ranger 6x6 Retired Apparatus :2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) (SN#26934-0?) (Ex-Engine 32) (Sold to Calera Fire Department (Oklahoma)) :2001 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/25A/50B) (Ex-Engine 31) :1994 E-One Cyclone (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 2) :1991 Pierce Lance (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 1) :1989 Pierce Lance walk-around heavy rescue (SN#E-5012) (Ex-Rescue 4) (Sold to Baugo Township Volunteer Fire Department) :1989 Pierce Lance pumper (?/?) (SN#E-5015) :1985 Ford C-7000 / Pierce pumper (1000/1000) (SN#E-2646) (Ex-Engine 5) (Sold to Flint-Gresham Volunteer Fire Department) :1984 Ford C / Pierce (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 4) :1979 Ford C / Pierce (1000/750) (Ex-Reserve Engine 2) External Links :Klein Volunteer Fire Department :Klein Volunteer Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Harris County, Texas Category:Texas departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Skeeter apparatus